


The Entrance Exam

by Jackie_Boi (DontMindMeImJustAMeme)



Series: To Be A Hero (My Hero Academia AU) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ethan is a precious cinnamin roll that wants to be friends with everybody, Exams, Except Bryan, Fighting, Gen, Heroes, I will probably write more for this AU, Laser eyes, Mark being an awkward bean, Mimicing Powers, My Hero Academia AU, Quirks, Stone manipulation, Superheat, Superpowers, Villains, Youtuber AU, eveyone is 15, injuries, lmao im so sorry i started watchibg bnha then this happened, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindMeImJustAMeme/pseuds/Jackie_Boi
Summary: Mark Fischbach, a young boy, dreamed of becoming a hero just like his dad. Now that he's fifteen years old, he decides to enroll to U.A Academy. Will he be accepted or will he be rejected just like the countless of other studends?





	The Entrance Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my My Hero Academia AU! Before reading this, I suggest you binge the anime and/or read the manga and then come back here (if you're still interested of course). This is just something I decided to write for fun, but it might turn into a full series. That depends on how popular this gets. Despite all this, I hope you enjoy!

Breathe. That's all Mark had to do. Just breathe. It was hard not to freak out about it though. After all, he was standing right in front of U.A Academy. He scanned his surroundings. There were so many people! Were they all here for the U.A entrance exam? They all looked so calm and collected, the exact opposite from what Mark was feeling. He could feel the fire in his stomach twisting and churning. Was it possible for one human being to be this nervous?

As he marched towards the huge entrance of the academy, he took his time to get a good look of the school. The pathway he was walking on was made of red bricks. Neatly kept hedges lined the wide walkway of the building. Huge arches of golden concrete loomed over his head. There were large statues of creatures Mark couldn't recognise, but they were pretty cool to look at.

"Hey Mark, wait up!"

Mark turned around, only to be greeted by his best friend Wade Barnes. He was running up to him, his scaly tail wagging behind him. He was obviously excited and nervous as well. Mark sighed. At least he wasn't the only one.

Wade smiled brightly at the half-Korean. "So, this is it huh? Our one-way ticket to becoming pro heroes?"

"Yeah, so you better not screw up!" Mark chirped.

Wade shoved Mark out of his way playfully. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say loser."

"Hey!" Mark regained his balance and ran after Wade. "Get back here you asshole!"

As Mark chased Wade around the entrance of U.A Academy, he tripped over his own feet due to his own eagerness. The world around him seemed to play at 30x the speed it actually was. Mark squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the fall. It never came. Instead, he felt two large hands clasping him, keeping him from crashing into the ground.

"Woah, you okay man?" the boy asked him.

Mark shakily stood up straight and thanked him. "Yeah, it could have been worse if it weren't for you."

"You're welcome, " the boy smiled while readjusting his glasses. "My name is Bob, are you participating in the hero course entrance exam?"

Shoot, this guy was doing the hero course just like Mark? He chewed the inside of his cheek. "Um, my name is Mark and yeah, sure am."

"Well Mark, see you around!" Bob turned and sauntered away into the distance, giving Mark time to think. He already met one person taking the same course as him. Who else was he up against? What are all of their quirks? Mark shook his head. _You don't have to think about that right now_ , he scolded himself. _All that matters is passing the exam_.

The half-Korean trotted up towards the academy, unaware of how much this day will change his life forever.

  
Mark sat in the middle row of a huge room filled to the brim with students who wanted to be a hero. It looked like there were over one thousand kids here! He somehow managed to get a seat near Wade who sat on the left of him. He was leaning over talking to some of his friends who sat in front of him. The kid who Wade was talking to had fangs, claws and large wolf ears instead of human ears. His name was Garuku Bluemoon, and if that name didn't match up with his quirk then Mark didn't know what did. Next to Gar sat JP Woodward, who - you guessed it! - could turn his body into wood. _Wood_ , for Christ's sake. How did these quirks match up perfectly with these guys names?

Suddenly, the room dimmed and everyone went dead silent. A bright light then shone at the stage below the student's feet. There stood a man with combed black hair, sparkling brown eyes and wore a blue and dark grey suit. An enthusiastic smile was plastered onto his face as he prepared himself for his speech.

"Welcome to U.A Academy everyone!" the man cheered. "My name is Bryan Dechart and today you'll be faced with a ten-minute mock urban battle as the application requires. You will all be assigned to different battle centers - " the presentation behind him displays an image of seven coloured boxes labelled A to G that were all connected to a huge rectangle labelled 'you are here' " - and there you will fight three different faux villains." The image on the presentation changed to an image of a silhouette of three different creatures. The first one has '1P' over it, the next two have '2P' and '3P' displayed in the exact same way. "The higher the difficulty, the more points they're worth. The rules are no attacking other students. You may bring anything you like with you."

Abruptly, someone's hand was raised in the air. Bryan pointed to the guy and gestured for him to stand up. As the student rose from his seat, a light shone over him from above. He was four rows above from where Mark was sitting, so he could get a pretty good look at him. He had brown hair that was brushed over neatly, light brown eyes that glimmered with confidence behind his glasses.

"You said that there are three faux villains, " the boy spoke. "Why are there four on the printout?"

Mark looked down and examined the piece of paper. He was right; there were indeed four faux villains on the sheet.

Bryan smirked. "That is the obstacle. They are worth zero points and are also impossible to beat. Your best bet is ignoring it and running away."

"Thank you, sorry for interrupting." And with that, the boy sat down.

Wade leaned over next to Mark. "I'm pretty sure that guy's name is Matthew Patrick. Apparently, he had a perfect score on all of his tests."

Mark gulped. A perfect score? Wait, that was possible? That guy must be the ultimate nerd or something. Mark put him on his mental list of people to watch out for.

Bryan cleared his throat and continued. "This concludes the presentation. Good luck everyone and remember this, the school motto; 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes'."

  
Mark stood in front of the large gate of battle center D and looked around. Everyone here looked completely unfamiliar. How could he have had not even one friend located at the same battle center as he? Talk about bad luck. Not to mention just merely the size of the gate looked intimidating, don't even get him started on the whole area. He just wished that someone like Wade, Gar, JP or hell, even Bob would show up, but they never did.

The half-Korean was practically shaking in his boots. Everyone was talking to someone, most likely their friends, and here he was all alone and scared. It was embarrassing and almost pitiful. He swore to become the strongest hero of his time, not to be some cowardly weakling. He took a deep breath. He has to concentrate and remain calm, it's not the end of the world.

Out of nowhere, Mark feels someone tap on his shoulder. He whips around to face whoever disturbed him in his moment of deep thinking. There stood a boy shorter than him with acne on his face. He smiles brightly.

"I'm Ethan!" He exclaimed. "I saw you standing here all alone, so I wanted to say hi."

Mark stood there staring at him, unsure on what to say. "Uh, hey, I'm Mark. It's um, nice to meet you." He mentally slapped himself in the face. God, why was he so awkward?

In the corner of his eye, he noticed someone else trot up next to Ethan. This guy was tall, much taller than Ethan was. He also wore a stone cold face - never a good thing to have. The shorter boy murmured something into his ear. In response, the taller man huffed in irritation but turned to Mark anyways.

"I'm Tyler, " he uttered with zero emotion. He held out his hand and Mark hesitantly shook it. His grip was strong and firm, another indicator that this guy could probably crush Mark under his heel.

"Good luck Mark! I hope you pass the exam, " Ethan gushed, giving Mark a thumbs up. The smaller man smiled at Mark one last time before skipping away to the large group of students that stood in front of the gate. Tyler joined him, giving the half-Korean a hard, stone-cold glare before leaving. Mark felt like he could die right then and there.

Suddenly, Bryan's voice could be heard from the large tower next to the battle center. "Ready... Start!"

As soon as Bryan yelled 'start', the gates opened. All the students poured into the arena yelling and screaming. Mark was caught in the flow of the crowd and was forced to run with them. He managed to run up ahead of everyone along with a few other students and even recognized some of them. He saw Ethan and Tyler running together side-by-side on his right and Matthew Patrick, the student with the perfect exam results on his left. Okay, so that's how it's going to be huh?

The whole battle center was designed to simulate a real-life battle. The whole arena was built like a city, with huge buildings looming over them. The roads were built exactly like you would see them in real-life. Everything to the parked cars, street lamps and dumpsters, it all looked so real. U.A Academy sure does take this seriously.

A 1P faux villain appeared in front of them and prepared to charge. Before the machine could even move an inch, Mark tackled it head-on. He grasped its head and began to pull. His skin slowly began to turn slightly red and emitted steam. Before any of them knew it, the faux villain began melting in the half-Koreans arms. With one final tug, he successfully ripped its head off, earning him one point.

Ethan smirked. "Not bad, but can you do this?"

Abruptly, the palms of Ethan's hands and the soles of his feet opened up to reveal a jet-like mechanism. Fire shot out of the rocket boosters, making him hover off the ground. He targeted a 2P faux villain and flew over to it at incredible speeds. He wrapped his arms around its metal neck and began to fly upwards. The thrusters on his feet went on to full throttle, ripping its head off clean from its body. Ethan now has two points, more than what Mark has.

Wordlessly, Tyler turned to face two 1P faux villains. He sighed and held his arms out. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, almost throwing Mark off balance. Out of nowhere, large, spikes made of stone impaled the two machines earning him two points. Mark was amazed to see that his expression hasn't changed since he first met him.

Mark then felt someone tug his wrist. It was Matthew. Wait, what was he doing?

"Sorry!" he fretted. "This might feel weird."

Unexpectedly, a strange feeling washed over Mark as Matthew held his wrist. Both of their eyes glowed yellow as the feeling crashed down over the half-Korean. The brunette's eyes began to fade back into their original colour while blinking rapidly. What on earth was he doing?

Matthew then turned towards a 3P faux villain and charged at in the exact same manner Mark did. He jumped and clasped its head, also in the exact same way Mark did. Also like Mark, the robot's head began to melt, his skin emitting steam from the intense heat. He then began to freak out, frantically patting his shirt.

"I burnt my clothes! God, my mom is going to kill me!" The brunette cried.

Did... Did this guy just _copy_ Mark's quirk? That didn't matter, no. What did matter was that the fact that the brunette was two points ahead of him.

Mark gritted his teeth. He needed to neutralize more villains! He then sprinted down an alleyway into another street. There, he saw five 1P, three 2P and one 3P faux villains. Jackpot.

He maneuvered around them with ease, twisting and turning around their large, green robotic legs. He managed to tear off one of the machine's arms and began to use it as a gigantic baseball bat, knocking the heads off of all of the faux villains that were unlucky enough to cross his path.

While going on his rampage, Mark was so wrapped up in beating the hell out of these machines that he didn't notice the 2P faux villain behind him raising its claw-like hand to strike. When mark realised, it was already too late. The machine began to swing down, aiming for Mark's head. The half-Korean couldn't do anything, he was far too slow.

Just when he thought he had met his end, two large, green lasers sawed the robot in half. Mark gazed over to the direction of the attack and saw a small boy with brown hair whose eyes were fading from green to blue. He ran over to him with concern laced in his baby blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He had a thick Irish accent that was filled with distress. "You didn't get hurt or anything, right?"

Mark shook his head. "No, I'm alright." He placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Thanks for saving me."

The Irishman beamed. "That's what a hero would do, would they not?" he turned around and waved. "See ya later! I'm Jack by the way!"

"I'm Mark!" The half-Korean called out. "See ya!"

Soon, Jack disappeared into the distance, leaving Mark alone with a bunch of robots that want to make him suffer. Yay.

Mark stretched his arms. Well, he was already on forty-seven points and there were only two minutes left. He better got moving, otherwise, Ethan, Tyler, Matthew and even Jack might pass him.

He continued to make his way down the street when he felt the ground rumble. Could this be Tyler? No, he was much less subtle. This was almost like a full-on earthquake. Everyone stopped in their tracks and searched for where that might be coming from. Instantaneously, the floor split open and an enormous faux villain emerged. This must be the obstacle; the 0P villain.

Mark turned around and prepared to sprint away when he heard someone cry out.

"Ethan!"

Mark cocked his head to the side to see Tyler scramble over towards the 0P faux villain. What is he doing? Is he insane? Then, Mark noticed something moving under the rubble of the large building that collapsed when the robot surfaced. No, it wasn't a something - it was a _someone_ , and that someone was Ethan.

The usually stone-faced boy was now desperately trying to dig Ethan out under the piles of rock and debris that he was trapped under.

"H-hold on Ethan, I'm gonna get you out of here, " Tyler stammered. "Stay with me, buddy."

Ethan snickered hoarsely. "I'm not dying you know..."

All at once, an intense feeling consumed Mark. A raging fire roared in his stomach as he watched those two. Tyler, the man Mark thought to be just an empty husk of a human was risking his own safety for his friend. You don't see that kind of compassion every day. Mark clenched his fists. The 0P faux villain continued to march onwards showing no signs of slowing down. He needed to do something, anything. But what could he do in a situation like this?

That's when Mark came up with an idea. Admittedly, it was his dumbest idea yet, but that didn't stop him. He began to charge at the faux villain, running past Tyler and Ethan on the way surprising them. Matthew, who was hiding behind a building watched Mark in pure shock. Did he have a death wish or something? Jack, who had stopped running turned around to gaze at Mark. He was putting his life on the line for those two strangers he barely knows, and here he was running away like a coward. He couldn't bear it, he had to do something.

So he did.

Jack began to run along with Mark, flabbergasting the taller boy. The Irishman simply just smirked in response and charged at the machine with full speed. His eyes glowed bright green before laser beams shot out of them. They hit the villain in its single, red eye, drawing its attention to him. That's when Jack began to run in another direction.

"Come and get me, you robo bastard!" Jack shouted, successfully ripping its focus away from Ethan and Tyler.

Mark humphed. He wasn't going to let Jack have all the fun. He ran up towards one of the scattered limbs of the broken faux villains that littered the streets and tore a leg off. He then, with all of his strength, hurled the leg towards the 0P faux villain. It looked down on him, its huge eye gleaming with no emotion.

"Over here, you big pile of scrap metal!"

As soon as the machine began to make its way to Mark, the half-Korean bolted away. If he could just give Tyler enough time then he could save Ethan. Mark turned a corner and met up with Jack who was still shooting the thing with his lasers. Nothing seemed to damage this thing, they haven't even left a scratch on it.

Mark bit his lip. "How much time do we have left?" He asked.

"About one minute, " Jack replied, keeping his eyes fixed on the faux villain.

Suddenly, the Irishman doubled over in pain and rubbed his eyes with his hands, whimpering in discomfort.

"Woah, you okay?" Mark gasped.

"Y-yeah..." Jack groaned. "It's just that if I use my quirk too much my eyes begin to sting."

Shit. That wasn't good.

Mark was so worried about Jack that he wasn't paying attention to the larger threat. The faux villain opened its chest cavities. Large claws then emerged, aiming directly for the two teenagers. When Jack gazed up and saw the horrifying sight before him he gasped.

"Look out!" He screamed, making Mark take a step back in fear. He was completely frozen. Never before has he felt so helpless to do anything. He ran in front of Jack, spreading out his arms as to try and cover him. This was the least he could do; using his body as a meat shield. The claws drew close. Mark screwed his eyes closed and braced himself for the impact, but just like this morning when he tripped, it never came.

"You idiots, you almost got yourselves hurt!"

Mark slowly opened his eyes and saw Matthew standing in front of him. A large yellow bubble surrounded them, blocking the attack from the 0P faux villain. This must be another person's quirk he copied! Thank goodness for that. The bubble was surprisingly strong, deflecting the attacks of the giant, green robot.

Almost immediately after, a loud horn sounded.

"Times up!" called Bryan, sounding as lively as ever.

As soon as the horn echoed throughout the fake city, the 0P faux villain shut down completely, its tentacle like-claw arms falling limp. The bubble Matthew had made to protect them popped like someone poked a balloon with a needle. To think something that looked so fragile saved them from the inevitable.

The three of them fell to the ground exhausted. Never had they ever in their lives had to fight an enemy on that scale before. Mark crawled over to Jack who was still rubbing his irritated eyes.

"You good man?" The half-Korean inquired.

Jack sighed. "I'll live."

Mark nodded and faced Matthew. "How about you, are you hurt?"

Matthew shook his head. "No, but I've got a massive headache."

Just when Mark thought he could relax, he remembered something - something important. Tyler. Ethan. What about them?

He scrambled to his feet and rushed past the fallen machine. Matthew and Jack called out for him, but he didn't reply. He needed to get to them. He needed to know if they were okay. He swiftly turned a sharp corner and ran down the main road. It looked like a tip with all of the damaged and broken faux villains lying in the ground. He carefully wove himself around them, not wanting to trip over again. Finally, he reached a large group of students who were surrounding two boys.

"Ethan? Tyler? You guys okay?" Mark yelled from the back of the crowd, pushing his way through.

"Yep! We're alive!" He heard Ethan reply.

Mark made his way through the sea of students and crouched beside Ethan who sat on the ground.

"I think I sprained my ankle, but other than that I'm doing pretty good."

"'Doing pretty good'?" Tyler exclaimed. "You almost died!"

Ethan just laughed. "You're so funny Tyler, you know that?"

"Whatever, just don't do that again, okay?"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, _dad_."

All of the students that were gathered around snickered along with Mark. Tyler just sighed and sat beside his small friend. The nurse that had been called over to the battle center had a quirk which was able to heal people. That's a good thing!... It's just it's also really repulsive. She has to use her saliva to heal people. Ethan tried to scoot away repeatedly saying that he was fine but to no avail. The nurse licked the palm of her hand and rubbed it against his ankle making the boy shriek in disgust.

"That's what you get for being a huge idiot, " Tyler stated.

Ethan cringed. "Tyler, that's not fair!"

Mark laughed once more and smiled. Today was a day like no other. He met so many new people, made more friendships and learned a valuable lesson; not everyone is not what they seem to be. Even the most the people with the coldest of hands can have the warmest of hearts. It was kind of poetic in a way. The half-Korean then sighed. Because of the whole issue with the 0P faux villain, he probably was behind everyone now. In fact, he might not make it into U.A Academy. Oh well, it wasn't all bad. At least he was able to aid someone in a time where they needed it the most.

Yeah, that's what matters, not this stupid exam.

  
Mark sat the dining table with despair. He stirred his spaghetti with his fork staring off into space. He didn't regret what he did back at the exam for a second, but he was still disappointed. The longer he thought about it, the more it seemed like he would never make it in. He sighed. It wasn’t like there was anything he could do about it now.

“Mark, honey, are you okay?”

Mark peered up to see his mother looking at him with concern in her eyes.

“You haven’t eaten any of the spaghetti, “ she began. “Something happened at the hero course entrance exams last week, am I right?”

Mark smiled at her sadly. “No, it’s just… I think I might not get in… I was so confident before, but then… things happened. After all, the acceptance rate is less than one in three hundred…”

“Try not to think about that, “ his brother, Thomas, who sat on the left of him blurted out with his mouth full of pasta. “I bet you did better than everybody there.”

Mark shoved a load of luke-warm spaghetti in his mouth and chewed. He appreciated his brother’s faith in him, he really did, but that still didn’t lift his spirits. “Thanks, Tom, even if I don’t get in I still have other options, don’t I?” Mark lifted his chin up high. “I won’t give up, no matter what!”

“Yeah, that’s the spirit!” Mark’s mother cheered. “Your dad would be so proud!”

Mark’s grin spread across his face even further. That was all he ever wanted; to make his dad proud. He was a hero, and even though he wasn’t well known, he still did his job and man was he good at it. He currently stayed in the local hospital. He wasn’t expected to live much longer due to his illness, which filled Mark with great sadness, but he wouldn’t let that extinguish the fire that burned in his soul. He would use that anguish to make him stronger. He did promise his dad he was going to become the best hero in the world after all. He wasn’t about to break that promise. Not today.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Everyone stopped eating and turned towards the sound.

“Don’t worry, I will get it, “ Mark’s mother said before rising from her seat. She trotted towards the door and opened it. From where Mark was sitting, he couldn’t see a thing. All he could hear were soft murmurs from his mother and the other man who stood at the door. Mark could notice how tense and jumpy his mother was. He wonders what it could be.

When the door slammed shut, his mother almost tripped running over to Mark.

“It’s here!” she exclaimed. “Your exam results, they have finally arrived!”

Mark’s eyes widened to the size of saucer plates. He dropped his fork and almost fell out of his chair. Even Thomas was surprised, his chewing becoming much more slowly as he gripped the edge of the table in suspense. His mother waved the envelope with a large, red wax stamp that sealed the letter in the air frantically, trying to give it to Mark.

She pushed the envelope in the half-Koreans hands. “Go on, open it!”

Mark shakily took it. He stared at the letter with anxiety and excitement. This was it. This was the letter that determined his future… The letter that will change everything. What if he wasn’t accepted? What if he was accepted? What would happen after this? Would he forever live his life in disappointment knowing that he failed the exam or would he stand with pride as he took his next step forward to becoming a pro-hero?

He ripped the letter open and let its contents fall out. A piece of paper and a small, circular device fell from the envelope. He ignored the paper - he didn’t like reading. What he was interested in the most was the message that was locked away in the small electronic device. He let it sit on the table in front of his brother and mother and allowed the recorded video that was stored on there to play.

A large holographic image appeared in front of them. Mark’s stomach was loaded with butterflies. This video would decide everything, and that wasn’t an exaggeration.

Bryan appeared on the screen, a smile plastered onto his face. “Dear Mark Fischbach, not only have you passed the written exam, but also scored forty-seven points in the practical exam! I have to say that's pretty impressive, but there's more to this than you think..."

Mark raised an eyebrow. 'More to this than you think', what could he possibly mean?

Bryan continued. "The exam was not only graded by villain points. It was also graded on your actions of bravery and selflessness; the actions of a hero. They're called rescue points, and you earned thirty of them, raising you to second place with a total of seventy-seven points!"

Marks jaw hit the ground. Seventy-seven points? Second place? There was no way, this was a dream, right?

"Mark Fischbach, " Bryan smirked. "You pass!"

Marks mother had burst into tears. She embraced her youngest son, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Thomas joined in, his eyes welling with tears while smiling. Mark was still frozen in shock, too stunned to say anything. All he could do was mumble unintelligible phrases.

Marks mother squeezed him tighter. "You're going to be a hero Mark! A hero!"

"My little bro, on his way to becoming a famous hero..." Thomas commented. "Can't imagine what it's gonna be like."

A hero. Mark was going **to be a hero **.****

********

********

 


End file.
